Fabian's Ex Not Joy
by Luv2writeHOA
Summary: What happens when a girl from Fabian's past comes back into his life? Drama. And lots of it!


Fabian's Ex (Not Joy)

Part One

It was nearing the end of the school year as Nina rushed out the door. She had helped Trudy with the breakfast dishes and was now paying for it. She heard the bell ring for the first classes signal to begin. Nina's satchel was bumping against her hip as she ran.

She raced through the school doors and into her first class of the day. "Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Andrews. I was helping Trudy." Nina hurried to her seat beside Fabian.

"Be here on time, tomorrow, Nina. I don't tolerate tardiness." Mrs. Andrews said, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. She turned back to the board and what she was talking about.

Nina opened her textbook to the right page and started to read along. She felt Fabian staring at her. "What do I have something in my teeth or on my face or something?"

"No, no, you look great. I was just thinking about Sarah. In this light, you really look like that picture of her!" Fabian smiled.

"Yeah right, I still don't know how you can see that, but I'm going to take it as a compliment!" Nina patted Fabian's hand.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Andrews went over to it and opened it to a girl who looked exactly like Joy. But Nina could tell it wasn't Joy.

"Hi, I'm Mandy Mercer. I was told to come to this classroom." The girl said. Joy from the back of the room had her mouth hanging open.

Mrs. Andrews's eyebrows furrowed. She looked to the back of the room. "Um, Joy, please come up here." Joy did as she was told. "Do you two know each other?"

Nina felt Fabian turn his body to face away from Joy and the new girl. What was up with that? "No, who are you and why do you look like me?" Mandy said.

"Uh, no, why do you look like me?" Joy said.

Amber stood up from her seat. "Well, it's obvious that you have the same taste in clothing. That's why you look alike!"

"Or an alien cloned you, Joy, while you were asleep!" Alfie exclaimed waving his fingers in front of his face, earning some laughs, mostly from Jerome.

Patricia stood up, shaking her head. "Shut-up, Amber and Alfie. It's obvious they're twins! Even though neither of them knew of each other."

The girl turned and looked at Fabian and Nina. "Fabian? Is that you? I thought I'd never see you again! I had no idea you'd be here too! We should really catch up!" Mandy smiled and turned on her heel and marched to the back of the room to an empty seat.

Nina looked at Fabian, but he had turned away again and was facing the wall. Who was she and how did she know Fabian?

Part Two

"Fabian, who was that?" Nina asked her quiet boyfriend as they transferred over to Mr. Winkler's drama class.

"Who was who?" He asked, shouldering his satchel nervously.

"That new girl, Mandy. The one with those weird violet eyes. How does she know you?" Nina grasped Fabian's hand in hers and swung it gently. "Were you two friends or something?"

"I- I don't know Mandy. She's just Joy's long-lost twin sister."

Nina dropped his hand. "Then how did she know you're name?"

"Oh, um, uh." Fabian stuttered.

Nina looked at him aghast. "It's not like you to lie to me Fabian! I saw you look uncomfortable earlier and I know that you know her. I just asked how! I mean, if you dated her or something, you can tell me! I'm not the jealous type you know."

"Okay, yes, I know her. She lived with these people; the Wetherill's just down the road from us. She was adopted now that I know she and Joy are sisters. Anyway, I didn't come to this school until a few years ago. But, while Mandy and I were still very young, we dated. Then, when I came to school here, I broke it off when I met Joy. She was heartbroken. She never knew she was adopted. Her name was Mandy Wetherill. But now she's registered under her real name, Mandy Mercer. That's all I know, okay Nina. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Oh it's alright Fabian. I just wanted to know is all." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he blushed. Nina heard someone say "Yuck!" behind them. "Oh, shut-up, Jerome?" She turned around but didn't see Jerome who she was expecting. She instead saw Mandy.

"Oh hi, Fabian! And, girl I don't know." She came closer and traced her finger down Fabian's uniform tie.. "We should hang out after school." She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. "I wanna catch up." She leaned in close, as if to kiss him when she pulled back suddenly. "Why don't we get together for lunch too?"

Nina stared, too shocked to move. She couldn't speak and it seemed that neither could Fabian. They both stood there stock still until Fabian finally found his voice. "Oh, uh, Mandy, I'd love to, but-"

Mandy cut him off. "Great, I'll see you at lunch and after school. Bye Fabie! Oh, and girl I don't know!" She sauntered off to her next class, smirking.

Nina whapped Fabian's shoulder gently. "Fabian! Why did you agree to do that? She almost kissed you! Why didn't you pull away?"

"I- I don't know! It's like she's got some kind of spell. I couldn't move; I couldn't speak… It was weird. It was like when she pulled away, I was released or something."

Nina shook her head. "Don't tell me we're now dealing with some kind of witch? We just defeated a ninety-year-old guy from achieving eternal life and now we're going to stop some kind of witch? My life is really messed up."

"Well, were you under her spell too?" Fabian asked.

"No, I was just so shocked that she would do that. I mean, I could talk, but it was like frozen on my tongue. I- I don't know. Let's just get to class." She took Fabian's hand again and they walked off to class, both deep in thought.

Part Three

"Okay, class, take one book and pass it down. We will be reading through Macbeth today." Mr. Winkler said, handing books to the people in front of the room. He paused by Amber, who was reading a fashion magazine. "Amber, I know that that magazine is interesting, but save it for after school. I'll hold onto it for now." He took the magazine and walked over to his desk, opening a drawer and shoving it inside.

"But it was the new Seventeen! Come on, Mr. Winkler, please let me have it back, I won't read it, I promise! I just don't want it all wrinkly!" Amber wailed, crinkling her nose.

Mr. Winkler sighed. "Fine, Amber, but you mustn't read it again in class or it will be confiscated for much longer." He walked back to his desk drawer and retrieved the magazine. He handed it to Amber who quickly put it in her bag.

"Now, let's start. Mandy, since you're new, why don't you read the first scene?" Mr. Winkler said. There was something weird about his voice. He was staring at Mandy, but Nina could tell he wasn't really seeing her. It was like he was in his own world.

"Of course, Mr. Winkler!" Mandy cleared her throat. "Nina, Joy, why don't you help me with this part? It needs three witches." Mandy smiled evilly. Was she hinting that she really was a witch? "'When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?'"

Nina cleared her throat too. "'When the hurlyburly's done. When the battle's lost and won.'"

Joy wiggled in her seat. Fabian had once told Nina that Joy could get quite nervous when it came to reading aloud in class. She spoke quietly. "'That will be ere the set of sun.'"

"'Where the place?'" Mandy spoke the part with a wicked accent of a cartoon witch. Like the Wizard of Oz "I'll get you my pretty, and you're little dog too!" witch. Mandy sounded just like her.

"'Upon the heath.'" Nina replied, sounding like her normal self.

"'There to meet with Macbeth'" Joy murmured.

"'I come, Graymalkin!'" Mandy said, glaring at Nina.

"'Paddock calls.'" Nina said, shrinking back to her seat. Mandy's glare made Nina feel warm, like she was trying to literally burn holes into Nina.

"'Anon." Joy said.

"'Fair is foul and foul is fair, hover through the fog and filthy air!'" Mandy chanted. All three girls were supposed to say it, but Nina and Joy were mesmerized by Mandy's chant, that they forgot.

Once Mandy had finished, everyone turned back to normal. While they had been reading, everyone had froze. "Alright, Mandy, you may start. Nina, Joy could you give her a hand?" Mr. Winkler said. Joy looked at Nina. "Oh no." She mouthed. Nina silently agreed.

Part Four

"You mean to tell me that we didn't perform? You didn't hear us?" Nina asked Fabian at lunch. They had told everyone that they wanted alone time, so they went to the woods.

"No, you never did. Mr. Winkler asked you to perform, but then you turned down the offer. You weren't really sick were you?" Fabian said, putting a hand on Nina's shoulder. Nina and Joy had told Mr. Winkler that they weren't feeling well, and asked to go to the infirmary.

"This is really strange, Fabian. We did read the scene! She somehow froze you guys. But why would she do that? Everyone knows it's just a play. It's not real. She's not really a witch…." Nina looked over at her boyfriend who was stock still, not even blinking. "Fabian? Fabian, what's wrong?" She put her ear to his chest. She didn't hear his heartbeat. "Fabian, talk to me! What happened? Tell me, Fabes!" Nina's heart was racing. What was wrong with Fabian?

"Nina, worried about your boyfriend?" Mandy appeared in front of Nina. She hadn't been there a second ago. Now Nina was really worried about the whole witch thing. Nina barely was able to shake her head yes. "Oh he's fine. It's you that you should be worried about."

Nina stood up. "I'm not afraid of you. I've faced Rufus Zeno and his quest to be immortal. I can definitely face you, some girl practicing witchcraft."

"Oh I've stopped practicing ages ago. I've mastered the art of witchcraft. And because of that, I'm immortal. And Fabian should be right about… NOW!" Mandy disappeared and Fabian woke up, sucking in air.

"Wha- what happened, Nina?" Fabian said, his voice hoarse. He looked different somehow. His eyes had turned violet, no longer their beautiful dark brown. His facial features seemed sharper, scarier, completely unlike Fabian. And now that Nina thought about it, he looked just like Mandy. Was what Mandy said about Fabian being immortal true? How could it have been?

"Nina, why are you staring at me like that? Is something wrong?" Fabian's voice had returned back to normal.

"You're immortal."

Part Five

"Nina, are you sure? You think that Mandy's a witch?" Patricia asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm positive. Somehow without the help of an elixir, she made Fabian and herself immortal! This is yet another secret we must keep from Rufus and Victor." Nina said, trying to convince the Sibuna's. Even Fabian was skeptical and he was the immortal person in question.

"Nina…" Amber started.

"I know I sound like I'm crazy, but she made him immortal! He didn't look like that before. Fabian had brown eyes and soft features, not purple eyes and sharp features!"

"No, Nina, I'm pretty sure I was always like this. I've always had purple eyes. But, that whole part of my past is kind of fuzzy."

Joy looked around uncomfortable.

"But he did! Ever since we've met, he's had brown eyes, not purple. Today, Mandy told me that he was immortal like her. She's a witch! She said she practiced witchcraft ages ago and has now mastered it. You've got to believe me!"

"Nina, I think you're exhausted, and you need sleep. You've had a rough day what with my old girlfriend showing up. Why don't you head off to bed? Why don't we all? It's getting late anyways. Why hasn't Victor yelled at us yet?" Fabian said.

"I don't know." Patricia murmured.

"Guys, stop it! Mandy is a witch! She changed Fabian. He's immortal! He's not like us anymore. We've got to find answers about this!" Nina exclaimed.

But, no one listened. Fabian ushered her up to her room and he walked away, leaving her alone.

Part Six

"Mandy, where are you? What did you do to Fabian?" Nina yelled. She was in the woods where she had met Mandy when she had changed Fabian.

Mandy appeared. "What did I do to Fabian? I told you, I made him immortal!"

"Why did you do it, though? Fabian told me after the prom that he didn't want to be immortal; he didn't want to live forever!" Nina said through gritted teeth.

"Who wouldn't want to live forever? Fabian was just confused. I'm sure he'll love it!" Mandy twirled her hair. "True, I am only sixteen, but I'm sure that once you're all old and on your deathbeds, I'll be young and agile, never aging, always staying beautiful! I won't ever get wrinkly!" Mandy sighed happily. "It's a dream come true!"

"It's a dream come true to watch all of your family members die? You'll be left alone on the earth with no one who loves you or vice versa? Sure, you'll find new people, but they won't be the same and eventually they'll die too. You'll be going through this painful cycle, just so you can live forever? How exactly did you become immortal? Are you even positive that it worked? How do you know that you won't die tomorrow?" Nina asked, realizing something. "You turned Fabian immortal so you wouldn't be alone. You still have feelings for him."

"Oh, are you jealous now, Nina? Afraid Fabian might favor a beautiful girl who's just like him over you?" Mandy smiled evilly again.

"I'm not jealous!" Nina exclaimed, causing Mandy to smile again. "And Fabian would never choose a witch like you."

"Oh, such a naïve girl you are. Sweetie, he has to choose me. You're going to die, but he never will. So I get Fabian and I never die! It's a win/win for both me and Fabian!" She sighed happily. "Oh, what a cute couple we will be!" Her eyes glazed over for a while, so Nina just stood there. She figured that this would be the best time for her to make her move.

"Can you decide that you don't want to be immortal?" Nina asked Mandy casually. Mandy was still in her own little world, but Nina knew Mandy could hear her.

"Oh, yes! But why would I want to do that? Living forever would mean I'd never get Cancer, or Alzheimer's, or even the common cold!" Mandy smiled again.

"I'm sorry, but did you say that you'd never get any sicknesses? Isn't there someone else who will never get sicknesses too?" Nina prodded. She had a recorder in her hand to catch anything Mandy said about Fabian being immortal.

"Well, me and Fabian Rutter, since we're both immortal. Don't you remember? I made him immortal yesterday. He didn't always have the violet eyes of an immortal." That's when Mandy snapped out her trance and Nina turned the recorder off.

"Thanks for the information, Mandy! But I've really got to go now! Bye!" Nina turned and ran, clutching the recorder. Fabian would know the truth!

Mandy yelled after her, "You tricked me!"

"Well, duh, Mandy!" Nina muttered under her breath as she ran back to Anubis House.

Part Seven

"Nina, you really think my sister's a witch?" Joy asked. Nina and Joy were in Nina's room talking about Mandy.

"Yes! I have it right here. She is confessing that she and Fabian are immortal. Now I just need you to go figure out how to stop being immortal." Nina held up the recorder. She played it and Joy's eyes widened.

"Okay, so she really believes that she's immortal. But how can I get her to tell me?" Joy twirled some hair around her index finger.

"Convince her that you're immortal." Nina said.

"How the heck to I do that?" Joy exclaimed.

"Well, for starters you need violet contacts. Then, you make sure that you mention that you've mastered witchcraft. She'll think that you're immortal. After that you'll want to ask her how to stop being immortal because you want to be like your friends again. Make sure you record it. So we don't miss a single step, okay? Oh and mention how you're glad Fabian will be immortal too. That way she won't think that we're just trying to find a cure for his immortality." Nina smiled. "Did you write any of that down?"

"Oh, sorry!" Joy took out a notebook and pen and quickly scribbled it all down.

"Good! We will find out how to cure Fabian. He doesn't want to be immortal. And if my plan works, he hopefully won't stay that way."

Part Eight

"Mandy? It's me, Joy. I, um, don't know if you're out here, but if you are, could we talk for a moment?" Joy said nervously. She was standing in the clearing where Fabian had turned immortal and Nina had spoken with Mandy yesterday. Joy figured this was the best place to find her.

"Oh, it's my sister." Mandy sighed. "What do you want?"

"I- I just came to tell you that I'm immortal too, like you. I've been practicing my witchcraft and I've mastered it." Joy blinked several times. The contacts were making her eyes itchy, but she had to wear them or Mandy wouldn't believe her story.

"Really? C'mon then, show me a trick." Mandy sneered.

But Joy knew the answer to this question. She had read enough about witches. So she answered, "Witches don't do tricks like Magicians. That's just a stereo-type."

Mandy looked at her. "Hmm, well, you do have the purple eyes… and you know about that… Okay, so you're immortal. So what? Who cares?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be immortal. How do I stop?" Joy said, trying to sound serious.

Mandy squinted at her twin. "Are you sure that _you're_ the one who doesn't want to be immortal? Did that Nina girl put you up to this?"

"No, of course not! I'm glad Fabian's going to live forever. Then he can't be with Nina his whole life. She ruined mine and Fabian's relationship!" Joy lied, she didn't really feel that way, but she figured that this was the best way to trick Mandy.

"So you did date my ex! Thanks a lot sis!" Mandy said through gritted teeth. "But, I don't want you messing up my plan to be with my Fabian again, so I'll tell you how to stop being immortal. Since you became immortal yourself, you need to unlearn witchcraft. But if you had been turned immortal by the hand of someone else, then they have to tell them that they no longer want to be immortal. But, usually when someone is turned immortal their thoughts change to believe that they want to be immortal. So, I've never heard of someone who decided on their own to stop being immortal." Mandy looked at Joy confused. "You know, if you're immortal, you should already know this."

"Oh, I guess I must have skipped that chapter!" Joy said sheepishly. She had been recording, but now turned the recorder off.

Mandy gave her a book. "Here, read up more on it, if you're sure you want to stop being immortal." Then Joy's twin sister disappeared leaving Joy standing in the clearing, shivering.

Part Nine

"Here you go, Nina. A stupid handbook and a recording of my crazy sister! Does this help?" Joy said acting quite annoyed.

Nina listened to the recording, smiling. "This is awesome! Joy, you've really helped save Fabian! Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome." Joy smiled. "Now to go tell Patricia about all of this."

"Wait, Patricia will think you're crazy. She won't believe you. Nobody will." Nina sat silently for a moment. "Joy, shouldn't you think I'm crazy? Everyone else does, but you don't. Why is that?"

Joy's eyes darted around the room. "Um, I don't know. I need to, uh, go do some homework. Yeah, that's what I have to do. Bye!" Joy quickly exited the room. She pressed her back up against the wall outside of Nina's room. "That was close." She whispered as she headed off to her room that she shared with Mara and Patricia.

Nina relaxed on her bed thinking about Joy. How did she remember Fabian before Mandy turned him immortal? Was Joy really immortal and only immortals could remember? But Nina wasn't immortal. She didn't have those weird violet eyes… but, neither did Joy.

Nina grabbed the handbook out from under her bed. She opened to the first page and started to read.

Chapter One: The Basics

You want to learn the secrets of witchcraft? Here are some things you need to know.

Witches DO NOT fly on brooms

We are not ugly; we are actually quite beautiful

Witches DO NOT do tricks. We ARE NOT magicians.

Witches become IMMORTAL after mastering the art of witchcraft

You're powers are only specific to your talent, but will not come until a few weeks after you've started your practice.

Nina stopped. She flipped to chapter two and skimmed the page.

Chapter Two: Finding Your Talent

Are you good with:

Animals

Nature

Tools

Facts

If you picked A, you are an ANIMAL TALENT. You love animals and can use their powers of camouflage and defense against your enemies.

If you picked B, you are a NATURE TALENT. You love to be outdoors and can use different powers of Nature like controlling plants to do your bidding or controlling the weather.

If you picked C, you are a FIXER TALENT. You can mend anything that's broken if you will it to be fixed. You are good with your hands and you love to build different trinkets. You are especially good at building cauldrons.

If you picked D, you are a SMART TALENT. You remember everything you have ever read, saw, or heard. Our King or Queen are ALWAYS a SMART TALENT. You have the power of knowledge and can control every species on earth.

Nina noticed that Mandy had circled B. She was a Nature Talent according to this quiz. She noticed another circle around D. She faintly saw 'Fabian' written next to it. She turned to Chapter Three.

Chapter Three: Practicing

To begin your quest to immortality, you must begin your practice. Enclosed you'll find a list of spells to practice with.

Nina stopped again and looked over the spells. Amber walked in their room holding several shopping bags. "Hey, Neens! What're you reading?"

"You actually care?" Nina asked.

"Of course not unless it's a fashion magazine. Anyways, I'm going out with Alfie. What should I wear? Silver dress or purple?"

"Silver." Nina said turning to the next chapter.

"Purple it is!" Amber squealed.

Chapter Four: Immortality

You will become immortal once you master witchcraft. To master witchcraft, you must learn every spell and be able to do it correctly, and hone all of your powers. It takes a lot, but it pays off in the end. You become immortal.

When you are immortal, you may make someone else immortal also. They must want to become immortal. If you make someone immortal without their consent, it is punishable.

If you wish to stop being immortal, you must unlearn the art of witchcraft. Or, if you are a Smart Talent, you can erase our art from your brain.

If you were turned immortal by someone else, you must tell them what you wish. You must say, "I _, wish to not be immortal. You, _, must make me a mortal again."

But, YOU CAN ONLY BE TURNED BACK BY THE PERSON WHO MADE YOU IMMORTAL.

Nina stopped once more. So all she had to do was make Fabian tell Mandy he didn't want to be immortal. Or, she could turn her in…

Chapter Five: How to Spot an Immortal

Immortals all look the same. They have violet eyes and sharp features.

Nina dropped the book. Meanwhile a note fell to the floor. Now she was sure that Mandy and Fabian were immortal. And the rest of the Sibuna's would have to believe her after she showed them her evidence.

Part Ten

"You guys, you have to listen to me!" Nina cried to her friends. "Joy, help me!"

Joy looked around. "Nina, this whole witch thing is kind of dumb. She's just some girl who came to school. I don't even think she's my twin. It's just an, um, coincidence." Joy said.

Nina was confused. Before, Joy had believed her, but once she mentioned that Joy shouldn't believe her, Joy became like the others. But, she didn't sound like everyone else. Was she lying?

"Nina, just drop it. I love you and all, but this is nuts." Fabian said, shaking his head. "I'm not immortal." He got up and left the room. So did the other Sibuna's.

"Fine, I'll just tell you tomorrow!" Nina yelled after them.

She sat in a huff on her bed. Why wouldn't they listen to her? Nina stood up and walked to her bed. She stepped on something. A piece of paper. She bent down and opened it.

Chapter Six: Extra Notes

Anyone who witnesses someone becoming immortal, they will remember them before they were immortal.

People, who were not present, will not remember the new immortal as they were. They will believe that the person was always that way.

Immortals thoughts will change if someone else makes them immortal. They will believe that they were always immortal.

Nina's eyes widened. Was this how Joy knew? Was Joy there when Fabian was turned immortal?

The door opened. It was Joy.

"Hey, Nina, I just wanted you to know-"

"Why did you lie to me, Joy? I know that you know I'm telling the truth." Nina shook her head. "If that made any sense at all."

"Nina, let me explain." Joy said.

"Joy, I know you were there. All I want to know is why were you there? Why were you following me and Fabian?"

"I wasn't…" Joy said. "I was following Mandy. I knew I had a twin, but my parents had to give up one of us because they couldn't afford to keep us both. They were young, eighteen, and they could barely keep me. I've never told anyone this. Not even Patricia." Joy looked down. "I'm sorry Nina."

Nina looked at her surprised. Now Nina knew why Joy had looked so surprised when Mandy came into their classroom that day. She had finally found her twin. "Are your… are your parent's looking for her? Do they want her back?"

Joy shook her head sadly, her eyes filling with tears. "No, they think she's dead."

Part Eleven

"Fabes, I'm so sorry for the whole immortality and witch thing. That was so dumb. I hope we can forget it all." Nina smiled. She was lying, and she knew she wasn't very good at it, but she hoped that Fabian wouldn't notice.

Fabian smiled. "It's okay, Nina." He put his arm around her shoulders. Nina noticed that Fabian had more confidence while he was around her. He wasn't always blushing or looking away when she looked at him. It was nice, but she missed his cute shyness.

"Hey, you gotta listen to this though! It's this awesome new… um, song!" Nina took out her recorder and put it on Mandy telling Nina that Fabian is immortal.

Fabian's eyebrows knit together. "This isn't a song, Nina. What the heck is this?"

Nina faked a blush. "Oh my, Gosh that was the wrong one. That was just Mandy saying that you're immortal. I meant this." Nina played Mandy saying that your thoughts change when you become immortal. "Oops, wrong again. That was Mandy saying that once you've turned immortal; your thoughts change into thinking you've always been like this. _Even if you haven't._"

"Nina, what's going on? What is this?" Fabian said, starting to sound like his old self. His voice changed to the immortal version of himself. "What is wrong with you? You still believe that Mandy and I are immortal?" He shook his head. "Okay, you have some issues that you need to work out Nina. Maybe we should take a break."

Fabian started to walk away. "Wait!" Nina said. "I'm sorry, it's just, you are immortal. If you're going to break up with me, fine. But you need to believe that you're immortal. You've got to listen to me, Fabes. You. Are. Immortal."

There was silence. Nina had never heard silence quite that loud. It dragged on and on for what seemed like hours, though Nina knew it was probably only a few seconds.

"Nina?" Eventually Fabian turned around and asked.

"Yeah?" Nina asked feeling sick. Was it really over? They had barely started to date. She didn't want to lose him.

"I- I believe you."

Nina let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "You do?"

"Yeah, I'm immortal."

Part Twelve

"Okay, everyone, Fabian believes me, now I need to get the rest of you to believe me. So, listen to this." Nina played everything Mandy had ever said. Then she passed around the witch's handbook. Patricia was the first to snap out of it.

"Oh my, Gosh, Nina… I- I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Patricia looked around. "So basically we've all been under a spell except for you?"

"Yeah," Nina wasn't sure if she should mention Joy or not. "It says if you witnessed it happen like I did, you don't get put under the spell."

Everyone looked at Nina's evidence and snapped out of it one by one.

"Okay then, here's the question we all want to know the answer to. Fabian, do you want to be immortal?" Amber asked.

Fabian looked around. "No," He said confidently. "I don't want to live forever."

"Okay, then that's settled, but how do we change him back?" Patricia asked.

"He just tells Mandy that he doesn't want to be immortal anymore." Nina said, smiling. Maybe by tomorrow Fabian would be normal again, no longer immortal.

Joy looked around uncomfortably. Her eyes were filled with sadness like something had happened. Nina was the only one who noticed, but she didn't dare ask Joy about it.

"So, meeting adjourned then?" Alfie asked, sounding like a business man. Everybody laughed. But Joy. What was wrong? What had happened to make her this way?

Nina shook her head. It was probably nothing. Maybe Joy had a pet back home that died. Nina had no idea. But still, no one else noticed.

Part Thirteen

Everyone was in class the next day. Nina went over to Patricia. "Hey, did you borrow the witch handbook? I need to do some more reading on it."

Patricia shook her head. "I didn't take it. Maybe Amber did."

Nina and Patricia laughed. "Like that would happen!" Nina said.

"You probably just misplaced it then. It might be under your bed." Patricia suggested.

"Okay, I'll look for it." Nina walked back over to the desk table she shared with Fabian. They were in Mrs. Andrew's class and just starting in on the lesson when Mr. Sweet came in the room. He walked over to Mrs. Andrews and told her something. Mrs. Andrew's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Class, please listen up. Mr. Sweet has something very important to say to you all." Mrs. Andrews hurried out of the room, crying.

What was wrong with her? First Joy, now Mrs. Andrews… and it looked like Mr. Sweet's eyes were tearing up as well. What had happened?

Nina and Fabian sat forward on their seats. "Hello, children, I'm here to announce, quite sorrowfully that Mandy Mercer, Joy Mercer's sister, has-"

Part Fourteen

Nina and Fabian sat forward on their seats. "Hello, children, I'm here to announce, quite sorrowfully that Mandy Mercer, Joy Mercer's sister, has passed away. She left us quite suddenly. Died in her sleep, I'm afraid." Mr. Sweet shook his head.

Nina's eyes widened. Fabian slumped in his chair. How was he ever going to turn back to normal now? Joy choked off a cry. Now Nina knew why she was upset. Her twin sister had died and she had only known her for a few weeks. Plus, her sister had been all caught up in witchcraft…

Fabian looked at Nina. He'd never be like her again. Sure he'd be with her for a while, but then she'd eventually die and he would be alone… forever. He looked away. All of the Sibuna's looked at Fabian, thinking exactly what he was thinking.

The bell sounded signaling class dismissal. Nina stood up slowly, Fabian even slower. He didn't have to rush; he had an eternity to look forward to. "Fabian, we'll figure something out, don't worry." Nina said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Truthfully, she had no idea what they would do. Mandy, the only one who could change him back was now gone.

"I'll be fine, Nina. Living forever won't be so bad." Fabian said, slinging his backpack on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off as no big deal, but Nina could see the pain in his eyes. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be normal. Not live forever where eventually everyone would be strangers.

They walked to Mr. Winkler's class solemnly. They read through some more Macbeth, but it was all a blur. The whole day for all of the Sibuna's was a blur. The only thing anyone could think about was Fabian and how to cure him.

Part Fifteen

Nina searched her room for the handbook all day, but she just couldn't find it. Something had happened to it. Had Amber really taken it? Or maybe Joy? Or even one of the guys as a prank so she'd go nuts looking for it? Nina had no idea. She wanted to read more; read the fine print in case there was anything that mentioned how to stop being immortal.

Amber walked into their room. "Hey, Nina, what are you doing?"

Nina looked up from her awkward place on the floor beside her bed. "I'm looking for that handbook. Did you borrow it?"

"No, but I think Joy was the last one who had it. Why not ask her? I saw her go into her room just now; she's probably still there." Amber walked to the closet and started rifling through her clothing muttering, "Ew! So, last season. Um, no. Why did I buy THAT? Oh, wait, that's yours Nina."

Nina rolled her eyes. She got up and walked over to Joy's room. She knocked.

"Come in!" She heard from the other side.

Nina walked in to find Joy on her bed doing homework. "Hey, Joy."

"What's up, Nina?" She asked. Nina still saw the sadness in her eyes; still heard the wavering tone of her voice.

"Do you have the handbook?" Nina asked.

Joy looked at her and cocked her head. "Uh, no. Did you ask everyone else?"

"Well, the girls, but not the guys." Nina said.

"Maybe Fabian is reading it, trying to figure out if there's any way for him to turn back to normal."

"Okay, thanks, Joy." Nina walked out of the room.

Joy ditched her homework just as the door closed and reached under her bed for the handbook. She turned back to her place in Chapter Four: Immortality.

Part Sixteen

"Hey, Fabes, how are you doing?" Nina sat down gingerly on Fabian's bed. He was lying there, staring at the ceiling where he and Nina had placed glow in the dark stars in the shapes of different constellations.

Fabian sighed. "I'm stuck like this forever."

Nina lay a hand on Fabian's shoulder. "Don't say that! We'll find a way." But Nina couldn't think of anything. If only she could find that handbook… "Fabes, do you have the handbook? I've been looking for it everywhere! I want to see if I can come up with anything else that could cure you."

"I don't have it." Fabian sighed. He sat up and looked Nina in the eyes. "Nina, I don't want to be immortal. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And now it seems that the only way that can happen, is if you become immortal too." He sighed again. "But I couldn't make you do that. I- I love you, Nina. I don't want us to ever end."

Nina sat there shocked. Had Fabian just said what she thought he said? I mean, he had said it earlier, but that was his immortal self. Not his regular self. This was all really confusing…

"I want to be with you forever too, Fabes." Nina said, truly meaning it. "I love you."

Part Seventeen

Joy stood in the clearing, trying her best to command a vine to wrap around a twig. It wasn't working. The handbook had this listed as a practice for Nature Talents. Maybe I'm not a Nature Talent, Joy thought. Maybe I'm a Smart Talent? Joy sighed and looked around.

A bunny hopped into her path. She squatted down and petted it, running her hand over it's smooth, fluffy fur.

Joy stopped fast. She had heard something. But the bunny didn't seem scared, like it hadn't heard anything. There it was again. Like something moaning. She looked down at the rabbit, which was squirming now that she wasn't petting it. Could it be?

She started to pet the rabbit again, and she heard the sound. She leaned closer to the bunny, and she heard the sound louder. Joy stopped, and the moaning stopped. She stood up, fast, scared, and anxious. Could she hear the animal's thoughts, or was she going crazy?

Joy read over an Animal Talent's powers. Hearing an animal's thoughts, controlling their minds to your whim, use their survival tools. So far, Joy had one of them.

She sat down on a log and flipped to a random page. She started to read, but found something none of the Sibuna's wanted to hear. It read; YOU ONLY HAVE FIVE WEEKS FROM THE DAY YOU TURN IMMORTAL TO CHANGE YOUR MIND. ONCE THE DAY PASSES, YOU ARE IMMORTAL FOREVER.

Fabian didn't have long. Two weeks had already passed since he had become an immortal. Now Joy only had three weeks to master witchcraft for her plan that may or may not work.

"I need to start practicing!" Joy said, starting to listen in on more animal's thoughts.

Part Eighteen

"We haven't had a meeting for ages!" Amber said. She sat on the floor, holding hands with Alfie.

"Well, Joy said it was really important that we have a meeting." Patricia said, passing around her phone for everyone to see the text Joy had sent her.

Nina sat next to Fabian, squeezing his hand. How was she going to cure him? It didn't seem like she would be able to. But, Nina had to think positive.

Joy finally showed up, out of breath, as if she had run all the way to Anubis House from the clearing. "I- found – something." She panted.

Fabian stood up. "So you found a cure?"

Joy shook her head. "No. You've- only- got- three- week's left- until- you're stuck like- this forever."

The Sibuna's all looked confused. "What?" Patricia asked. Joy handed her the handbook. Patricia read aloud, "'you only have five weeks from the day you turn immortal to change your mind. Once the day passes, you are immortal forever.'"

Fabian sat down and buried his head in his hands. "And Joy's saying that I've lost two weeks and I only have three left?"

Joy nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Fabian."

Nina noticed that Joy really was the one who had the book, but she figured that mentioning it wouldn't be worth it, so she clammed up.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Joy agonized whether or not to tell them about her studying the art. On one hand, it would save Fabian. But, she didn't want to get the Sibuna's hopes up in case she failed to change him back.

Fabian stood up and stalked out of the room. Nina and Joy noticed how that was so unlike Fabian. He wasn't the angry type.

Patricia spoke up. "Fabian… He hasn't always been like this." She scrunched her face as if she was thinking.

Jerome nodded his head. "Yeah, but it's kind of… foggy, I guess."

Amber cocked her head. "Fabian was sweet, and nice, and… shy."

Nina looked at Joy. Were the Sibuna's remembering Fabian as he was? Joy nodded her head slowly as if to say that they were.

Alfie nodded in agreement to Amber's statement a few seconds later.

"It's about time!" Joy exclaimed.

Part Nineteen

"It'll be fine Fabian! We've been working nonstop trying to figure this out!" Nina tried to console her boyfriend with no luck.

"Nina, I've got three days!" Fabian shouted. Nina stood back. Fabian had never raised his voice at her. Apparently immortality changed your personality as well as your thoughts. "We're not going to find a cure. I'm stuck like this forever." He paced the length of his room.

Nina sat down on his bed and watched him argue with himself. He really had changed a lot. Even if they could change him back, would he really go back to normal?

Joy stood in the clearing, practicing the art, trying desperately to master it. She had almost learned all of the spells, but there was one that she could never quite remember. She sat down on the ground. She almost had it! Fabian had three days. If only she could get this today… she needed at least one day to practice how to turn and return someone from immortality.

She stood up and tried again. She recited the spell but felt no change. "I can't do it!" Joy screamed. She sat on the ground and felt tears prick her eyes. "I can't do it." She whispered.

"Joy? What are you doing out here?" Joy looked up to see Patricia. Her best friend looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, Patricia, when did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago. I came here to think." Patricia sat down. "What's up?"

"I can't tell you, Patricia. I so badly want to, but I just can't. I'm sorry," Joy stood up and brushed herself off. She grabbed her bag and coat and ran back to the house.

Part Twenty

It was Fabian's last day to turn back to normal. Everyone (save Mick, Mara, Trudy, and Victor) was stressed, freaking out about Fabian.

Fabian meanwhile lie on his bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars. "Well, looks like I'll be an immortal freak." He got up and got ready for school.

"The clearing, after school." Joy told each Sibuna member. Late last night she had snuck out to the clearing to practice. She ended up mastering it. She noticed this morning that her eyes had turned violet and her features became more clear, sharp, and edgy.

No one asked her why, they just agreed. Joy sat in her seat, glancing at the clock every five seconds waiting to save Fabian.

Part Twenty-One

"Joy, why are we here?" Patricia asked tiredly.

"We have to save Fabian! And that's what we're doing!" Joy exclaimed.

"Well, duh, Joy. But how?" Patricia asked.

Joy looked at the Sibuna's one by one. They all looked at her, waiting for her answer. Joy took a deep breath and said, "I'm immortal."

"Okay… did your sister do this or something?" Nina asked

"No, I did it… myself." Joy smiled.

Fabian looked at Joy. "And this helps us how?"

Joy passed Nina the book. She read the line Joy pointed to aloud. "'If you were turned immortal by the hand of another, but they are gone, one of their family members, if they have mastered our art, can change you back.'" Nina looked up. Fabian was finally smiling!

"So I have a chance?" Fabian said hopefully.

Joy nodded her head. "Yes! But, it depends on whether I can do it or not."

"You can, Joy! Just try to change me back!" Fabian said. He stood away from the Sibuna's, trying to give Joy enough room.

Joy looked at Fabian and he nodded, as if to say, go ahead. Joy closed her eyes and began to chant. Her sister had mastered witchcraft enough to where she didn't have to chant… She just had to will it. But, Joy was stuck chanting.

She felt energy flowing through her veins, her vision became clearer, so sharp it almost hurt. But, she didn't slow down.

Fabian was glowing. His whole body shuddered in pain. When Mandy turned him immortal, he had felt nothing. Almost like one of those 'Silent Seizures'. But now, it hurt… a lot.

Nina and the Sibuna's stood to the side. Nina's eyes were filled with worry. What if something bad happened? What if it didn't work? She shook her head. She couldn't think like that.

Joy was almost done with her chant. Fabian's eyes flickered between violet and brown. Joy knew he was almost there; almost back to normal. She kept on going.

The Sibuna's watched in amazement as both Joy and Fabian started to glow. The sky turned dark and thunder sounded and lightning flashed. The ground shook, and Nina thought, Whoa, was it supposed to be this dramatic?

Everything stopped. The sky was bright blue, with no clouds or thunder or lightning. Joy had stopped chanting, the ground had stopped shaking. Everything was silent.

"Fabian?" Nina whispered so quiet it was barely audible.

Fabian looked up. His eyes were no longer violet, his features, no longer sharp. On the outside he was normal. But what about the inside?

Part Twenty-Two

Fabian smiled and ran over to Nina. He put his arms around her waist and twirled her around. When he finally set her down, he ran over to Joy and did the same thing. "You did it! You turned me back to normal!" He set her down. "But wait, your eyes are brown, not purple. Weren't they purple earlier?" Fabian said, confused. The Sibuna's nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and how come it took so long for you to turn Fabian back to normal? Mandy only took about a minute. You took at least seven." Nina said.

"The reason I have brown eyes and the reason it took so long was because I turned back to normal too. I only became immortal to help Fabian. I wasn't planning on staying this way forever." Joy smiled. "I'd miss you guys." They all fell in for a group hug except for Jerome.

"Aw, come on, Jerome. You know you want to!" Patricia said, smiling.

Jerome shook his head and joined. "You guys are strange."

Fabian looked at them. "I do have one question. If Mandy was immortal, how did she die?"

Joy made a "duh" face. "Fabian, one of the spells you practice to become a witch is how to duplicate yourself. She could've made a second Mandy and told it to play dead. Then she could run away!"

Fabian smiled. "Oh, I get it!" And everyone laughed.

Part Twenty-Three

All turned out well. Fabian and Nina were going strong, never wanting to part from each other. Joy had snagged the new kid, Evan Harding, and they'd started dating. Amber and Alfie were still going, loving every minute of it. Patricia and Jerome… now that's complicated.

Even if Mandy had mixed up their lives, it all worked out in the end. Fabian was no longer immortal. Joy too. The Sibuna's hoped for a break in the mysteries… at least for a while.

THE END


End file.
